The fox and the cat
by cerburas666
Summary: when the ROOT ANBU come to kill naruto he is forced to flee konaha what will happen lemon warning
1. Chapter 1

when naruto was six years old danzo sent five ROOT ANBU to his house to exacute him. when they arived they were greeted by kakashi anko yugao and rin. naruto awoke to the sound of blades clashing. he walked outside, and saw his surogate family battling the root anbu. kakashi had told him about them. naruto tried to run back into the house, but one of them saw him and struck him with a kunai in the right dropped to his knees. when he looked up the whiskers on his face were more defined, and his pupils had become ripped the kunai out of his shoulder. he then let out a battle cry and killed all five men in thirty seconds.

kakashi walked over and asked "are you okay?" naruto replied. " yeah it's just a scraatch." "alright go pack your things and meet me out here in five minutes." "okay" rin walked over to and told kakashi. "we'll meet you at the front gate." "why not just wait here." "becuse we're gonna go get jayria." "okay we'll meet you at the gate in ten." rin gave him a nod an her yugao and anko all shusined away. naruto came out with six scrolls in a bag and told kakashi "i'm where are we going." "it's a suprise for now we have to get to the village gates." "okay lets go."

the five of them arived at the gates and anko explained. "jaryia is going to meet us in the forest about ten miles out." naruto excitedly explamed. "then what are we waiting for lets get going. anko laughed. "someones excited hop on my back and we'll get going." naruto nodded and got on. about five minutes later the young family met up with narutos godfather. he was sending three toads ahead to scout the area. naruto yelled out. "hey ero-senin." jaryia face ticked. " i told you not to call me that in front of women" naruto looked around. "i don't see any women around here just onee-chans." anko rin and yugao just sweatdropped. jaryia thought to himself. 'ill have to have the talk with him after everyone goes to sleep' they walked for about three more hours before they decided to make camp.

around half an hour later everyone except jaryia fell asleep. he snuck into naruto's tent and shook him awake. he slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes and asked. "ero-sanin is it time for breakfast." "no i just wanted to have a private talk." "what about." and so jaryia proceeded to give him 'the talk' (which coming from him is disturbing an i don't want to scar you so i'll skip it) when he was done naruto asked. " so when do i get to start doin that" jaryia smiled at how excited his gondson was. "when your about thirteen and you become a ninja." the next morning they continued they're journy about six hours later they arived at the gates of kumogakure.

...

**thats it for chapter one. there is a possobility for a harem im having a poll for that yugito is a definate but the choices are.**

**samui**

**fu**

**tenten**

**yugao**

**karui**

**shizune**

**ino**

**and fem. haku**

**the top 4 will win**

**bye**


	2. Chapter 2

The groop arived at the gate where they were greeted by the raikage A. he walked over and shook Jiraiya's hand and told hin. "it's good to see you again. your toads told me you were coming so i set up a compound for you and your group." Jiraiya smiled and said. "thank you. now could point me in the direction of the hot springs i have research to do." A chuckled and said. "i wouldn't try that here. the girls in konaha might've let you get away with a beeting, but our girls might just wined up killing you." Jiraiya sulked. "alright" A smiled and led them to the compound on the far side of the village.

He unlocked the gates, then turned to them and said. "this compound has seven rooms and a large courtyard for training. kakashi, rin, and yugao report to my office in the morning at 8 to get your transfer done. naruto come by at about 8:30 so i can put you into the academy." for this he recived a simoltanious. "YES SIR." "good i will see you later." A waved good bye and vanished.

everyone walked into the house picked a room and dropped there bags. naruto changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt and left to go look around town. the one thing on his mind was. 'i gotta find a new ramen stand'

30 minutes later.

naruto was screaming in his head. 'DAMNIT WHERE ARE ALL THE RAMEN STANDS' he walked till he finnaly found one clear on the other side of town. by now his apitite had walked into the stand and sat down. "can i get ten bowls of miso ramen please." the shop owner dropped his jaw and asked. "how can you eat that much ramen." naruto got a wide grin on his face and said. "simple i'm hungry thats how." "alright kid we'll see about that." and so he got started making naruto's order. five minutes later the shop owner placed naruto's order on the table and sat back to see how much naruto could eat. about two minutes later naruto finished all ten bowls. the shop owner gaped while naruto smiled. "that was great i'm gonna start comin here from now on. my names naruto by the way." the shop owner smiled. "good to know. my names toru." "thank you for the meal toru-san i'll see you later." "see you naruto-kun" naruto paid then left.

30 minutes later.

naruto walke threw the front dor of the compound and went straight to his room he then proceeded to pass out on his bed.

the next day.

naruto walked up to the raikages door and knocked. he heard a "come in" from the other side he slowly opend the door and walked in. A smiled at him. "ah nartuo good i was just about to send for you. i have the paper work done for you to enter the academy you will start tomorow." naruto nodded. "yes sir. by the way were you told about my situation." "yes but don't worry about it we have two others like you here already." narutos eyes widend. "really." "yes infact one of them will be in your class i'm shure you'll know her when you see her. but you'll meet the other right he'll be taking you to get your starter gear.B GET IN HERE." within a minute B wasstanding there holding a small blue book. he looked up and asked. "yo bro whats goin on." A sighed at his brothers rhymes. "i need you to take naruto to go get some starter equitment for when he enters the academy tomorow."

B took naruto into town to buy his equitment they bought the usual stuff kunai shuriken scrolls then naruto spotted somthing that mad his heart skip a beat. "B-san can i get that." he said with his finger pointing at a sword on the wall it was black with a red fox on one side and a blue cat on the other. B smiled. "sure naruto." they finished without any other exiting incedents.

B dropped naruto off at his house and told him to study. naruto spent the rest of the day training then fell asleep on the couch.

the next day.

naruto walked into the academy where he was introduced to the teacher ryoku. ryoku stood in front of the class and said. "today we have a new student please come in and introduce yourself." naruto walked in and stood in front of the class and said. "my name is naruto uzumaki it's nice to meet all of you." ryoku nodded. "okay good go take a seat next to yugito." he was about to go back to his desk when he heard naruto say. "uh you do know i dont know who that is right." ryoku chuckled nervosly. "oh thats right. yugito would you mind standing up please." yugito stud up and naruto walked over to her he got a strange feeling that he knew her then it hit him. 'this must be who A was talking about.' he sat dow blushing. yugito turned to him and smiled. "hi my names yugito." "hi i'm naruto." yugito chuckled. "i know remember. naruto rubbed the back of his head. "oh right." they sat there as class went on for the rest of the day

...

_**Alright thats it for now right now the score on the harem poll is.**_

**fu 2**

**samui2 **

**karui 3**

femHaku 1

yugao1

tenten1

shizune1

ino0


	3. Chapter 3

When class was over naruto started walking twords the gates of the academy thinking. '_man that yugito girl sure is cute, and sweet to.'_ he was brought out of his mental fawning. when he heard a voice behind him yell out. "hey naruto." he turned around to see yugito smiling at him and waving. he waved at her and walked over. "hey yugito-chan whats up." yugito smiled thinking _'this is gonna be fun' _"yugito-chan huh" naruto started blushing and scratching is cheek. "um uh yeah so whats up." he said trying to change the subject. yugito chuckled feeling that she won. "oh i just wanted to see if you wanted to go train with me and a couple of friends." she said smiling with here hands behind her back bouncing on the balls of her feet. naruto chuckle and blushed. "ok let's go."

naruto followed yugito for about ten minutes until they came to a training ground where three were already waiting for them. yugito walked up and started the introductions. "this is samui." the girl was slitly taller then naruto with light skin, blond shoulder link hair, and icy blue eyes. "this is karui." this girl was about as tall as naruto with dark skin, red hair waist length hair, and amber eyes. "and this is omoi." the boy had drk skin, spiky white hair and brown eyes. to naruto samui looked to be the most intimidateing out of all of them. omoi stepped foward and asked. "so who's the new guys." yugito smiled. "this is naruto, hes the new kid in my class." karui was starting to look a little anoyed. "alright so are we gonna train or what." yugito chuckled. "ok boys against girls." naruto looked a little worried. "but wouldn't that be three on two." omoi smiled. "don't worry kid yesturday it was three on one they do this everyday." naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "well that makes me feel a little better. lets go then."

five minutes later

naruto an omoi are curently running for there lives from karui samui and yugito. naruto yelled out. "OMOI I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE USED TO THIS" "i said i was used to it not that i ever won." "look theres a cave over there." the two of them ducked into the cave before the girls could spot them. the two of them were trying to catch there breath. naruto sighed. "okay so how long do we have before they find us." "probably five minutes." "okay i've got a plan, a few months ago kakashi tought me a jutsu that might just help us here when they enter the cave i should be ready."

when the girls found them a few minutes later they walked into the cave and heard naruto yell. " **kanton ****kuroi kouen hashira(fire style black flame pillar.)**" sudenly a pillar of black flames shot out of the ground and knocked the three girls back. when they came out of there stupor naruto had a kunai pointed at both samui and yugito's necks and omoi had one at karui's. the three girls raised there hands in surender. naruto chuckled. "looks like you finaly won one omoi" omoi laughed. "i guess we did." naruto stood up and dusted hiimself off. "well i better get going i didn't tell anyone at home i was going so i'm going to have to face the ass chewing of a life time." yugito smiled. "well then i'll see you tomorow at school naruto-kun." "yeah see you tomorow yugito-chan" he waved and ran off. karui and omoi raised there eyebrows. "yugito-chan." "naruto-kun" yugito blushed.

...

**Alright thats three and just so everyone knows since i have been getting messiges about it i know i suck at spelling but i'm workin on it the curent poll score is**

Fu 3

, Samui3

, Karui5

femHaku 2

yugao4

tenten1

shizune2

ino0

**i'll be closing the poll after chapter five comes out**


	4. Chapter 4

naruto walked down the street in an extremly good mood at the day he was having he walked thru the door of the compound and yelled out. "i'm home." anko popped her head out from the living room and said. " oh hey gaki what took you so long dinners almost ready." naruto smiled. "if thats the case i'll tell you at dinner. a few minutes later rin called out. "dinner ti-" before she could finish her sentence naruto and anko were already at the table. rin and yugao both swea tdropped. while kakashi just chuckled.

everyone sat down at the table, an anko asked. "so naruto you gonna tell us where you were all this time,you find yourself a girlfriend or somthing." naruto blushed and turned to the side. "no i was just training with some friends from school." anko chuckled. "really then why is your face so red." everyone was laughing as naruto's blush deepend and he mumbled. "becuase one of them might have been sorta cute." kakashi and rin both cried fake tears. "awww our little brother is groing up so fast." yugao saw how embarassed naruto was getting and decided to say somthing. "come on you guy thats enough stop teasing naruto-kun." anko poked yugao in the ribs. "is someone jelous that naruto-kun likes a girl." naruto didn't like seeing yugao beeing teased so he decided to play his trump card. "anko-chan if you don't stop teasing yugao-chan so help me i will burn all your dango to the ground." anko shudderd at the thought. she started pleading. "please naruto-kun anything but that come on i'll stop" naruto smirked. "fine just this once." anko jumped up and squished him in a hug. "thank you thank you thank you..." naruto gasped out. "anko-chan... your... boobs... are... crushing... me..." every on laughed as anko got off him rubbing the back of her head. "ah sorry about that."

over the next weeks days naruto trained every day with yugito, samui, karui, and omoi. during this time he learnd the wind sicle, water clone and how to focus raiton chakra into his sword. he had also been sneaking out at night. to perfect a custom jutsu he was working on. it was friday and it was time to meet everyone at the usual spot.

naruto walked up to the training ground to see everyone waiting for him. "hey guys whats up." yugito smile. "just waiting for you. lets get started." as usual it was boys against girls. but this time naruto had a trick up his sleeve. he went threw a few hand signs and yelled. **"STORM STYLE: HURICANE OF THE DAMNED."** all of a sudden trees were snapped in half and sent twords the girls rain pourd and lightning struck in random places around them. omoi whistled. "when'd you learn that move." "i made it up over the past few weeks." "how long will it last." "about as long as i keep pumping chakra into it. which meens about the next five minutes or so." "what rank do you consider it." "at minimum A-ranked." "nice." after that they hear yugito yell out. "ok ok we give." naruto relised the jutsu and he and the girls dropped exausted. karui walked up and said. "naruto you sadist." he and ommoi just laughed at that. everyone dusted themselves off and went home naruto was so exaughsted that he passed out as soon as he got to his bed.

naruto's mind scape

naruto opened his eyes and found himslef in a sewer like place he walked till he found himself infront of a cage with a seal on it he heard a voice come from the other side. **"so you finally came to visit me kit"** "you don't need to explain yourself to me. i don't like those bastards anyway." **"good. by the way i saw that jutsu of yours." **"really what did you think." **it's good. but it takes to much chakra."** "yeah but what can i do about that."** "if you agree to research a way to get me out of here. i'll give you a seal that will increase your chakra growth rat by atleast three times what it isd now."** "alright deal."

...

**alright thats 4 i've decided not to do the jutsu in japanese becuase i dont speak it. the current stats forthe poll is**

Fu 4

, Samui9

, Karui6

femHaku 4

yugao7

tenten1

shizune3

ino0


	5. Chapter 5

five years later

naruto is in his room getting ready for the graduating exams. he walked down stairs to see all five members of his family siting in the living room he headid twords the door and yelled out "i'm going" as he walked out the door he heard a simoltanious. "GOOD LUCK NARUTO." naruto smiled and started twords the academy.

he left early so he could stop by one of his favorite places in the world. he walked into a small shop and sat down on a barstool. "hey toru can you get me five miso ramens." the now 25 year old man smiled. "why so few today." "yugito-chan says i can't eat to much this morning or i'll get sick during the exams." toru laughed. "she's got you on a tight leash huh." naruto huffed and pouted. "she does not." naruto felt a hot breath on his neck and then heard. "ohhh really naruto-kun." naruto turned around sweating bullets. only to find out it wasn't yugito but his old friend karui. "thats not funny karui-chan you scared the hell outa me." toru chuckled while he made the ramen. "so you really are scared of her huh." naruto pouted. "no not really." they heard chuckling coming from the door. they turned around to see yugito standing there smiling. she walked over swaing her hips. "and here i worked so hard to give you that healthy amount of fear naruto-kun." naruto started waving his hands infront of his face defensivly. "no yugito-chan thats not what i meant what i meant was uh...uh...uh." she smiled and puched him in the arm. "that's what i thought you meant. now come on or we'll be late." naruto sulked. "fine."

they walked to the academy and took there seats. luckily they got there just before ryoku did. "alright today we will be conducting the exit exams. you will be tested on the three basic ninjutsu as well as a combat test." everyone past the ninjutsu test no problem. everyone walked outside. ryoku held up his hand for everyone to be quit. "first match naruto vs. yugito." everyone smiled knowing this would be fun. both of them walked onto the field. both got into a low jonin stance. ryoku yelled out. "BEGIN." both drew there swords and begin to clash they bounced away from eachother. yugito did a few hand signs and yelled out. **"firestyle: phynox flower"** naruto dodged and did his own hand signs and yelled.** "stormstyle: lightning tornado."** a tornado formed and started crackling. yugito doged and smirked. "your not holding back are you." naruto smiled. "i can't with you." "fine then i'll go to. **firestyle: grand fireball"** naruto managed to barely dodge that one but some of his cloths were burned in the procces. "this is my favorite shirt. i'll have to get you back for that." this made yugito shudder even though naruto was normaly submisave to her , when naruto got serious he was a force to be recond with. **"demonstyle: armagedon." **small balls of fire rained down from the sky the earth started to shake, and chackra balls started coming out of naruto's body. yugito started dodging the atack but after a few minutes she couldn't take it any more she put her hands in the air. "i give i give." naruto relised the jutsu and fell to one knee. "good becuase i couldn't keep that up much longer." ryoku raised his hand. "winner naruto." the rest of the fights weren't as entertaining.

thirty minutes later

ryoku started handing out headbands. finaly he stated. "now for our rookie of the year. naruto uzumaki." everybody claped and naruto walked to the front and recived a black kumo headband.

after school

naruto and yugito both got to there normal place. everyone smiled when they walked up. karui smirked. "well i guess we know who won rookie of the year." omoi smiled. "yep and that means i win the bet you both owe me two hundred ryo." karui grunted. "yeah yeah." her and samui dug into there wallets and pulled out two hundred each and handed it to him. he then walked over to naruto and handed him two hundred. "theres your cut naruto." naruto looked up and smiled. "thanks omoi." karui dropped her jaw. "you bribed him. " omoi looked back. "more or less."

...

**the poll is closed and the final results are**

Fu 5

, Samui9

, Karui6

femHaku 5

yugao8

tenten1

shizune3

ino0

**since fu and haku tied i'm gonna put them both in.**


	6. Chapter 6

the next day

naruto and yugito walked into the academy. becuase it was the day that they would get there team assinmeants. when they sat down ryoku came in and started handing out team assinmeants. he finaly got to naruto and yugito. "alright since there is a odd number you two will be on a team by yourselves." naruto smiled "alright."

two hours later.

naruto and yugito were still waiting for their sensai to show up. naruto was starting to get upset. so he decided to do somthing about it he got up and went over to the door. yugito got a little worried about what he was gonna do. "what are you doing naruto." "you'll see"

ten minutes

the door opend and a bucket of water fell onto the head of the person who opend it. they lifted the bucket to reveal a very pissed off yugao. "alright who put that bucket on top of the door." yugito pointed her thumb at naruto. "he did it." yugao looked at naruto. "oh really well in that case yugito you fail" yugito got confuised. "what do you mean." "yes. i set this up to see if you'd sell out your partner and you did . so you are going to run around the academy until me and naruto get back frrom the ramen stand." yugito became worried. "your not serious are you." naruto smiled. "ofcourse not yugito-chan your coming with us." yugao shook her head. "i'm sorry naruto but she has to serve out her punishmeant." "then how bout this you let it slide this time,and next weak i will take you anywhere you want." yugao put her finger to her chin and thought. "anywhere." "yup." yugao sighed. "alright." she looked over at yugito. "your very lucky to have a teammate that would do this for you." yugito smiled. "i know. thanks naruto." naruto gave her a thumbs up. "no problem yugito-chan."

the naxt day

yugito and naruto went to there normal training ground,and waited for yugao to show up. yugito went and sat down next to naruto. "so naruto-kun what do you think our first mission is going to be." naruto shruged his sholders. "i don't know yugito-chan hopfully it's atleast a c-rank." yugito nodded her head. "yeah we've trained ten times as hard as everyone so we should atleast get that." after she said that they saw yugao walk up. "alright you guys i know your already good working with eachother. so we're going to skip the team building work and start the missions. raikage-samma told me yesterday that he wanted you guys starting out on c-rank. so let's go to his office to see what we got to start out with."

they walked through town until they got to the raikage mansion. they got to the mission office, and when they walked in they were greeted by their old training partners. naruto waved. "hey guys whats up." karui omoi and samui all turned around to see naruto waving at them." omoi walked up an high fived him. "hey hows my favorite secret wepon." karui pouted and mumbled. "more like your favorite cheat code." omoi and naruto luaghed. then samui walked foward, and asked. "so naruto what brings you here." naruto blushed a little but did well to hide it. "oh just gettinag a mission." he said it as if he had done it a million times already. samui smiled as to where only he could see it. "cool." while they were busy talking yugito and yugao were busy getting there mission. when they came back they told naruto the mission would be protecting a bridge builder on his way back to the land of waves.

naruto really didn't hear to much of it becuase he was to interestid in his conversation with samui. that is until yugito grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away saying. "alright loverboy we gotta go mission remember that." "yeah somthing about bridges and ramen right." this earned him a chakra enhanced knock upside the head from karui. "bonehead were you not listining to your temmate." naruto grabbed his head. "damn girl why ya gotta hit so hard. besides you weren't listining to yours eaither." karui puted and turned her head. "how do you know that." naruto grinned. "becuase if you had you would have realised that we were talking about the time when we were in the academy, and we played spin the bottle and you had to kiss yugito-chan." karui blushed. but then remembered a bit of the story that could get him back for the giggles she recieved from the other people in the room. "really becuase if i remember right when we did that that was the only time i've seen you blush that hard. infact didn't your entire face turn rose red and your nose even blead a little." anko who had been standing in the corner where noone could see her walked over and drapped her arms around narutos neck. "oh so my little naruto-kun really is a pervert." naruto huffed and mumbled. "no it's just cuase it was karui-chan and yugito-chan." anko smiled seeing as how she had read his journal she knew the four girls he had crusheson. there were already two girls blushing how bout two more. "really what if samui and yugao joined the mix._i might even want to._" she said keeping the last part to her self. yugao's face grew bright red. even samui's had a little tint to it. naruto started stamering. "well... would you look at the time i must get ready for that mission. goodbye." and with that he jumped out the window and ran to his house to pack.

luckily for him he lived with the team leader so he didn' have to worry about remembering what time they were supossed to leave. he and yugao met up with yugito and tanzuna at about two o'clock at the villiage gates. and so they set off for the land of waves.

...

**and thats 6i'm gonna be off for a week or so becuase my coomputer is messing up happy thanksgiving**


	7. Chapter 7

as the group walked down the dirt road naruto heard the kyuubi stirring in his cage wantin to talk to him.** "hey kit we're getting close to the time when your going to let me out. and by the way whats that. horny smell in the air."**_ "well do you know the nibi."_kyuubi widend his eyes inside his cage**. "you mean she's here how come i havn't noticed." **_"maybe becuase every time your not traininng me your sleeping."_kyuubi adopted a mok thinking pose**. "now that you metion it that could have somthing to do with it."**_ "gee ya think."_

as they continued talking they had no idea that right next to them yugito was also having a conversation with the nibi.** "come on kitten he's the son of one of the greatist seal masters in history i'm sure he can help us. plus he smells like my kyuubi-kun so even if he can't get me out you can atleast let me take over for a while. and have him let kyu-kun take over so we can have some fun."**_ "no way in hell your virgin of fun is gonna get me pregnat."_** "PLEASE KITTEN I NEED MY KYUUBI TIME."**_ "i'll check with him to see what he can do but i make no promises." _** "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU."**

yugito looked over at naruto and asked. "hey naruto-kun do you know if theres a way to get a bijuu out." naruto knew that this was coming kyuubi had just asked him for the same thing. "ya i've been working on it for the past couple of years and i'm close to." yugito and nibi beemed at this. "really what do you need." "well first you need to learn the blood clone jutsu." yugito nodded unknow to naruto anko had tought her that last year. "okay what else." naruto shook his head. "nothing really just leave the rest to me." yugito gave naruto a big hug. "thank you so much." naruto smiled. "no problem."

three days later

the group had made it to wave country with no problem

they walked until naruto heard a whistle as soon as he recognized it he yelled out. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN." a second later a large gulitine sword flew passed where their heads just were and inbeded itself in a tree.

a large man stood on top of it. he looked to be about six foot or so and just shy of one-sixty he had spiky black hair that was tied with a kiri headband that had a clean slash tjrough it his face was rapped in bandiges. all that coverd his chest was the harness for his swords sheath he wore artic camo pants and sandles.

naruto looked up at the man and smiled. "well well would ya look at this my first mission out and what a treat i get. i never thought i'd meat one of the seven swordsman of the mist. especialy the famed demon of the mist zabuza momochi." zabuza chuckled. "so someone tought the gaki a history lession." naruto smirked. "oh trust me i studied all seven of you waiting for the day when i would get a shot at one of you."

zabuza raised an eyebrow. "really then i guess you know about the bloody mist then." naruto and yugao naruto narowod there eyes. but yugito tilted her head in confusion. "whats the bloody mist." zabuza chuckled. "the bloody mist was the final test at the kiri academy... to pass the test you had to kill the rest of the graduating class." naruto looked at him and smiled. "i guess thats how you got the name demon of the mist." "yep. but it dosn't seem to fase you that by your age i had already killed thirty people." naruto chuckled. "if you want to turn this into a pissin match i got one better when i was six i killed five ANBU members with my bare hands." zabuza raised a eyebrow he hadn't seen somthing that inpressive since himself. "really hang on whats your name." "naruto uzumaki." zabuza reached in his back pocket. "gimme a sacond i gotta check somthing."

zabuza pulled out a small brown book and fliped through the pages. "ah here it is.

**name:** naruto uzumaki

**age:** at disaperance in 2007, six

**description:** blond hair blue eyes and three wisker marks on each side of his face.

**wanted by:** danzo of the hidden leaf

**crime:** killing five of his personal ANBU members

**reward: **alive 200,000 dead 120,000

**rank:** A

**warning: **aproach with extream cuasion if eyes become red and slitted flee emediatly.

not bad kid you actually made it into the bingo book looks like you might be worth my tome after all." naruto smirked. "good then lets begin." naruto unsheathed his sword and zabuza unstuck his from the tree he then held up a hand sign. "**hiden mist jutsu."** naruto chuckle he went through his own hand signs. "lets blow this mist away. **wind style: tornado jutsu.**" the wind picked up and the mist was blown away. zabuza chuckled. "alright kid you want a straight up fight i'll give you one." both ran at eachother as there swords clashed. they continued slowly building up speed. (an.** ironic isn't it**) this continued until they were moving so fast that not even yugao could keep up with them.

their swords clashed as they pushed eachother back. zabuza chuckled . "ya know what kid i gotta thank you this is the most fun i've had in years." naruto smiled. "good now that we've had our fun whats say we get serious." zabuza smiled under his mask._ "finally someone who can keep up with me._ alright kid lets go." to say yugao and yugito were shocked was an understatment. yugito thought to herself. _"these two are just playing i wonder what it will be like when thy get serious."_ nibi chuckled in her cage. **"you know kitten if you wanna see then just focus my chackra into your eyes.**" yugito smiled to herself. _"okay thanks nibi."_ yugito focused the bijuu's power into her eyes as zabuza and naruto clashed even with her knew sigh it was hard for her to keep up with them some times a cut would apear on one of them without here seeing where the strike came from. after about ten minutes of intense fighting both men stopped and fell to one knee huffing. zabuza laughed even though it straine him to do so. "looks like you won kid i can barely move." naruto smirked. "that makes two of us." "yeah but you still have your teammates to finish me off." "yeah but they wwon't interfere now call your freind down from the tre to help you, and i'll see you at the bridge in one weeks time. we'll settle this then." zabuza waved his hand and a person in a battle kimmono with long black hair tied back in a bun and a kiri hunter mask jumped down and slung zabuzas arm over there sholder. before they left zabuza looked at naruto and said. "don't die before our fight." naruto grinned. "you neither." and with that the duo shusuined off.

...

**and thats seven sorryi was away so long they couldn't figure out what was wrong with my computer at the shop.**

**and i'm also adding a few girls to the harem but it's a suprise so **

**asta la byebye(cookie if youu figure out where thats from)**

**by the way i'm gonna start putting random qoutes at the bottom of the chapte to see who can guess them first**


	8. Chapter 8

naruto turned to yugito and yugao. he gave them both a thumbs up and colapsed unconsious. yugao chuckled. "yugito will you please carry your teammate to the house." yugito nodded. "yes sensei." yugito picked up naruto and slung him over her shoulder.

narutos mindscape

naruto stood infront of kyuubi's cage.** "hello kit."** "hey furrball. so how much longer before you want me to release you."** "soon after we get to the house but release nibi-chan first."** "okay how long before we get there."** "about ten minutes. by the way i wanted to tell you a story."** "what story." **"the story of that sword you cary on your see that sword originally belonged to me. there is one that belongs to nibi to but it has yet to be found. when me and nibi-chan first got together we decided to make two swords each of which would only respond to one of our jinjuriki. it was also forged out of a demonic metal from the pits of hell. the sword is indestructable against an mortal weapon. they were designed to be our ultimate wepons. and a testimate to our love. the swords were meant to stand the test of time. naruto i know i've already asked a lot of you by asking you to find a way for me and nibi-chan to get out. but i ask you for one more favor please find nibi-chans sword."** naruto gave kyuubi a big smile and said. "anything for you ya old fuzzball."

a few minutes later

naruto woke up and looked around. he heard voices down stairs he grabbed a kunai and snuck down stairs he was about to throw the he noticed that it was yugao and yugito. he put the knife away and walked in. "hey guys whats up." everybody greeted him as he sat down. so yugito-chan are you ready to bring nibi-chan out." yugito nodded and made a blood clone. naruto nodded in aprovel. "okay now both of you lift your shirts an reveal the seals." both yugito and the clone blushed and lifted there shirts. each of narutos fingers glowed with a seal. he slamed his firs hand into yugito and the other into the clone. he then focused som of nibi's chakra into the clone there was a puff of smoke. when the smoke cleared a girl with blue hair and cat ears. she was wearing a blue dress with no back that went down to just past her hips and a pair of blue boots.

in his mind naruto was sayin. _"damn kyuubi now i see what you meant she's hot."_ kyuubi chuckled.** "yeah she is kit now go ahead and let me loose." **naruto nodded and repeated the procces on himself. when the smoke cleared both yugito and naruto had their jaws on the floor naruto pointed his finger and started stutering. "kyuubi... your a... your a... your a." nibi smiled at how innocent he was. "i belive the word your looking for is. 'girl'" yugito stepped in. "does...that...mean...you...two...are...are...are." it was kyuubi's turn to smile. "the word you are looking for is. 'bi'" nibi drapped herself over naruto and and said in his ear. "yep that means we can still show your our 'apretiation' na..ru..to..kun" yugito and yugao stated to blush while kyuubi chuckled. yugito stamped her foot. "he's mine nibi-chan." nibi licked naruto's face. "awww come on yugito-chan you can share. me and kyu-chan are willing to." naruto did well to hide his nosebleed. yugito blushed. "wait a minute i distincly remember you calling her 'kyuubi-kun.'" nibi smiled. "i did that so you wouldn't know. becuase i love seein that suprised look on your face." yugito blushed. "even so naruto-kun is mine." kyuubi came up and kissed naruto on the cheek and leaned on him. "well i think it would be naruto-kun's decsion wouldn't it." yugito pouted. "well i'd be ok with it as long as naruto-kun is. so what is it." naruto looked at yugito. " -chan has been there for me my whole life so i would really like it if you could share me." yugito smiled and gave him a light kiss. "alright but just becuase i know how much you love her." she then turned to nibi. "but you you horny cat are going to have to earn your spot." nibi shrugged and pouted. "fine." yugito then looked at kyuubi and narrowed her eyes. "and kyuubi i get to be his first." kyuubi saw her chance to strike. "whso says i haven't already." this cuased the desired reaction of both yugito and naruto blushing up a storm. nibi and kyuubi laughed. "hahaha i'm kidding. but i will fight to get to be his first." both women glared and lightning sparked.

tanzuna laughed. "looks like your in deep kid if i were you i'd sleep with one eye open." yugao cleared her throat. "alright enough games its time to get to work. yugito you stay here and guard the house. me and naruto will be going to the bridge." naruto spoke up. "actually your gonna have to go it alone yugao-chan. i'm goin into town to get some information. i'll be back later." yugao sighed. "alright naruto. we'll all meet back here after sundown." evryone nodded and went there seperate ways.

with naruto.

naruto walked into town and found himself strangly drawn to a bar on mainstreet. noone but the old bartender was inside so naruto took a seat at the bar and ordered. "one burbon please." the old bartender smiled. "sure thing kid." as the he went to go pour the drink a woman came in and took a seat next to naruto at the bar. she had lond read hair and fair skin her figure was coverd ba a long brown trench coat. when the bartender brought naruto his drink the woman giggled. "arn't you a little young to be drinking." naruto chuckled. "old enough to kill old enough to drink." she sighed. "i guess your right so whats your name." naruto laughed and took a swig of his drink. "isn't it a custom to give your own name before asking for someone elses." "i suposse your right i'm kushina." "i'm naruto." kushina was in shock but decided to chance it. "by any chance yould your last name happen to be uzumaki." "yeah why." tears filled her eyes as she jumped up and hugged him. "oh sochi." naruto tried to push her off him. "what are you doin lady. get off." she seperated and looked at him. "naruto i'm your mother i'm kushina uzumaki." naruto looked at her. "if your my mother then why have you been gone all these years." kushin started to cry then hugged him she sobbed into his shirt. "i'm sorry they told me you were dead." naruto chuckled. "i almost was but it's going to take aa lot more then a few ANBU to kill me." kushina looked at him and then relised somthing. "SOCHI WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN A BAR." at that moment naruto for the first time in years feared for his life. he rememberd reading stories obout kushina uzumaki 'the red death of konaha. naruto decided to save himself by stating. "i was lookin for information on a man named gato." the bartender raised his eyebrow. "why didn't you say so i got a file on him a mile wide. it's yours if you promise to take that basterd down." naruto shook his hand. "deal."

afterwords naruto and kushina decided to go back to the house to read the file

when they got back they started reading the file. they found out that gato was responsible for crimes ranging from mony laudering to enslavement prostitution and murder. naruto decided that he was going to make sure to personaly send gato to hell even if that meant that he had to go with him.

...

**alright thats 8 abd here is your quote**

**you cant kill me**


	9. Chapter 9

a week later

naruto had spent the week training with his mother and the one thing that seemed to cross his mind was. _'damnit this woman is a sadist.'_ she had placed hundred pound gravity seals on him and made him run two-hundred laps around the training area. after two days he got used to them and could run at a decant pace. so to amp up his training she started chasing him around the training field whith her sword in hand. after four days of speed and endurance training she tought naruto a couple of her kenjutsu forms she then. then with one day left she started teaching him about the uzumaki gekai genkki. the chakra chains. he used his shadow clone jutsu to inprove his capability with the technique. he could now make chains that went two feet for five minutes.

the day finally came and naruto went to the bridge with yugito and yugao. leaving kushina to guard tsunami and inari. naruto was sitting there anxious for his match with zabuza. he sat till he smelled a familiar scent. a smile came to his face. "well zabuza took you long enough."

zabuza smiled through his bandages as he jumped out fom under the bridge. "well kid good to see your senses havn't dulled." naruto got up from his seat and pulled out his sword zabuza did the same.

naruto smirked. "haku your gonna wanna come out here if you don't you'll miss all the action." haku jumped down from the rafters and and stood behind zabuza. naruto got into his stance and smirked. "well then zabuza shall we begin." zabuza nodded. and the two began to clash. zabuza didn't bother with his hidden mist technique becuase he knew naruto would just dispel it. by now both were moving so fast that not even yugito using nibi's eyes could follow them. the only way anyone knew they were there was becuase they could hear the sound of the two swords clashing. the two fought breaking every few minutes and every time they did they each had fresh cuts on them. noone knew how two men could be so fast. there speed made A the supossed fastest man alive pale in comparissen.

after thirty minutes of fighting everyone heard clapping behind them. everyone turned to see gato. who stood at about 4'10 with spiky brown hair and dark circle sunglasses. with him were about five hundred bandits. gato smiled. "well zabuza it looks like our partnership has come to an end but i do have to pay these men to so if you wouldn't mid killing a few of them before you die."

zabuza gritted his teeth, but naruto stepped fowerd. "zabuza i'm sorry but i'm going to kill this basterd. i promised an old bartender i would."

zabuza nodded. "fine kid then i get these bandits to release my anger on."

naruto smiled. "deal." both men ran at the group. zabuza swung at the bandits while naruto jumped above them. when he got to gato he grabbed him by the throat.

gato smirked. "you didn't... think... you... shinobi... were... the... only... ones... with... a... bingo... book."

naruto looked at him confused. "what does that have to do with anything." gato snapped his fingers and fifty ROOT ANBU apeared. naruto dropped gato and looked around and smiled. "hey guys been a while aint it. what would you say six years or i killed your buddies." the ROOT got into there stances. naruto smiled. "oh yeah i forgot you guys arn't big on talking are you." all fifty charged at naruto at once. considering the hell on earth training he had been given since that night. it was easy enough to dispatch them he simply cut and stabbed each of them in vital areas of there bodies. when it was over naruto smiled as he stood in the midle of a circle of fallen bodies. he looked over at gato and gave him a bloody smile. "well gato looks like it's time to let you join them. i've been wanting to try this since i learned it but i never met a scumbag who deserved it till today." naruto nocked gato down and cut his stomach open he then used healing ninjutsu to heal it back up.

gato luaghed. "that it boy." naruto held up his fingers. 3...2...1. when he dropped the last finger gato screamed in pain. "AHHHH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!"

naruto chuckled. "it's a little trick i found in one of anko-chans books. i cut your stomach open and then only healed the skin so that the acid would burn you from the inside out."

gato looked at him with extreme pain in his eyes. "you... basterd... how... the... hell... does... a... genin... get... this... good."

naruto smiled. "i don't need to answer that since you won't live long enough to benafit from the information." naruto held up another. 3...2...1 and when he finished gato let out one last painfull scream then dropped dead.

zabuza walked over full of cuts with spears sticking out of his back. "well kid you did it. looks like you win i'm not gonna live long enough to finish the fight."

naruto walked over to him. "he you old basterd your not gettin away that easy lay down and i'll fix ya up real nice like." zabuza growled but did as he was told first on his stomach so that naruto could remove the wepons and heal the wounds they left. he then flipped him on his back so that he could heal his stomach. when he was done he got up and clapped his hands. "that should do it."

zabuza stood up a little wobaly but was happy he could stand. "thanks kid."

naruto smiled. "no problem. but you shouldn't be thanking me you should be thanking rin-chan she said that learning medical ninjutsu would be just as inportent as leraning combat ninjutsu an it might come in handy one day."

zabuza chuckled. "you seem to know some pretty interesting women a kenjutsu master a torture master and a medical master. and from what i've seen you inbody the best parts of each. and acording to momochi law since you saved my life you own it now."

naruto looked at him. "if thats the case i'd like it if you and haku would come back with me to kumo. cuase from the looks of it we might just be looking at the start of a war."

zabuza liked the sound of that. "you got it gaki."

a week later

it took a week for the bridge to be finished and for zabuza to finish healing. in that time naruto managed to up his chackra chains by three feet and could hold them for ten minutes. his mother told him that it would come in handy for sneak atacks and asassanations. as they were leaving they heard one of the vilagers ask. what they should name the bridge. tanzuna thought. "the great naruto zabuza bridge."

before leaving wave though they stoped by naruto's favorite bar it was packed but the bartender recognized naruto and called him over to the bar he looked at naruto and smiled. "so did you take a look at that head gasket i told you about." he asked offering naruto a burban.

naruto took a swig and sighed. "yeah it was hell to get to but i took a look at it but when i left it it was leaking allover the floor."

the old man smiled. "so i guess you have to take it back to the shop."

naruto faked a dissapointed look. "yeah but i highly doubt it's salvageable. i better get goin i gotta be back at the shop by 2."

the bartender smiled. "alright you come back sometime."

naruto got up getting reddy to leave. "by the way old man whats your name."

the old man smiled. "names leon kenedy."

naruto shook leons hand. "well i'll see ya leon."

leon smiled. "see ya naruto." and with than naruto smiled bought a bottle of burban and left for kumo.

two days later

it only took two days since it was all ninja running. when they got to the raikage tower. when they got to the door to A's office they knocked. A heard this and stated. "come in."

naruto and his group came in. A raised a eyebrow when he saw the infamous demon of the mist in his office. "naruto would you mind introducing me to your friends."

naruto smiled and stepped foward. "this is kushina uzumaki red death of konaha and my mother, zabuza momochi. the demon of the mist. and haku momochi duaghter of the demon of the mist. both of them are looking tobecome kumo shinobi. i am willing to vouch for both of them."

A raised his eyebrow again. "really naruto you'd be willing to stick your neck out for one of the seven swordsman a savivior of the boody mist and a A-rank missing ninja."

naruto smilling and nodding. "any day of the week."

A looked a zabuza and haku. "one of my shinobi who happens to be rookie of the year and my nieces boyfriend is goin up to bat for the two of you so i will let you in... but be warned that becuase of who he is i will punish any backstabing with extreme prejudace."

"yes sir" both said simotaniasly

A smiled. "good then zabuza momochi kushina uzumaki i hereby place you both as a jonin of kumogakure. haku momochi i place you as a genin of kumogakure on team yugao." he then handed them headbands and. kushina and zabuza jonin jackets. "dismissed"

...

**thats nine. i'm gonna do somthin with zabuza that i'm hoppin will suprise you.**

**heres your quote of the day**

**it's alright becuase it's all white**


	10. Chapter 10

two months later

naruto was at the training grounds with yugito samui omoi karui and haku. they were up to their usual game of boys vs girls. now that there were four girls and two boys naruto and omoi were back to running for their lives. all of a sudden a ice sembon struck naruto's shirt cutting the emblum in half. this made him stop and smirk. "you know i'm getting tired of you girls constantly recking my shirts. so now it's time for payback." the girls all shudderd at the thought as naruto went through a few hand signs. **"dmonic style: devils scream."** naruto screamed and a red sound wave came out. breaking the ground and setting trees on fire. it knocked the girls back pinning them to the burning trees. their cloths started to rip and small cuts started to appear.

yugito yelled out. "okay we give just make it stop." naruto smiled and stop. the girls dropped to the ground and started to get to there feet they looked down to asses their cuts then they noticed that each of their shirts were cut at the center of their breast. they all huried to cover them.

naruto smirked. "now you know what it feels like to have your favorite shirt wrecked... everyday."

huku giggled. "well naruto you can't blame them for wanting to see your muscles." all three girls blushed. although samui hid hers better then the others.

karui pouted. "hey your one to talk weren't you the one who wrecked his shirt today."

haku chuckled. "yes but thats becuase i missed. i live with him remember if i wanted to see him shirtless i'd sit on the couch. he walks around shirtless all day anyway." there was once again a triple blush. as the three of them imagened naruto walking around shirtless. while yugito's mind was assualted with...other images while nibi screamed in her head.

**"FORGET THE SHIRT KITTEN GET IN HIS PANTS SO i CAN HAVE MY TURN"** yugito sighed wondering how she got stuck with the horniest of all the bijuu...well one of them anyway. remembering kyuubi.

she was brought out of her stupor by naruto waving his hand in front of her face. "earth to yugito-chan come in yugito-chan do we have contact yugito-chan, over." yugito giggled at naruto's actions.

"yes we have contact naruto- kun what is it." naruto kept quiet. "well are you gonna tell me." she continued thinking. then had a ahah moment. "what is it naruto-kun,over."

naruto smiled. "we are going to A-jiji's office to go get a new mission." yugito nodded and they headed to the raikage mansion they knocked on the door and heard a.

"come in." the group walked in and looked around and saw the piles of paper work A looked at them and smiled. "ah i guess you guys are here for a mission. let me see what c-ranks i have." naruto didn't want another c-rank he looked around the room to see what he could use then it came to him.

"hey A-jiji do you know how to get rid of all this paperwork." A's eyes widend he got up and started to shake naruto vilantly forgiting his own strength.

"please tell me the secret you can have any mission you want for the rest of your life if you just tell me PLEASE."

"i... will... just... stop... shaking... me." A stopped and rubbed the back of his head apologizing. "okay do you know the **shadow clone jutsu.**" A shook his head.

one explanation and demonstration later

"alright naruto as promised you can have any mission you want."

naruto smiled. "well can i see what you have in the s-rank file." A was a little taken back but as promised he took out the s-rank scroll. naruto decided to pick the one that hit closest to home. he pointed at it and A smiled.

"okay team yugao your mission is a s-rank mission to track down and exacute the akatsuki members. itachi uchia and kisame hoshigaki. you leave in two hours. dissmissed." everyone left and headed to their houses to pack.

uzumaki compound.

naruto malked in and yelled out. "we're home." they were greeted by a simoltanious.

"WELCOME HOME." everyone walked into the living room to relax snce they had already learned by now that it was best to keep a gear bag handy at the house so that they wouldn't have to worry rushig to pack.

anko came up behid naruto and put her arms around his neck. "so naruto-kun did yugito take your virginaty yet or am i still in the running."

just then kyuubi came down stairs. "get in line anko-chan i have already reserved that privalige."

anko pouted. "who said we were taking reservations. i could get to him at any time."

kyuubi smirked. "yes but he has a mission in a couple of hours. and i am going to be with him the whole time. so i have the chnce for the next few days." naruto blushed. anko seethed then saw her chance to strike back.

"yes but so will yugito... and that horny cat nibi." naruto's blush deepend as the two went back and forth until yugao cleared her throat.

"don't the two of you think it should be up to naruto-kun who he does it first with." both girls nodded and turned to naruto and leaned on him smiling.

"so naruto-kun who's gonna get it, huh." they said in unision. both looked at naruto expecting an answer. naruto blushed sweating bullets until haku came in and saved him.

"i think this should be sttled the old fashined way the strongest woman gets him first." kyuubi and anko looked at eachother lightning sparked between them. everyone else in the room laughed at this.

two hours later

naruto haku and yugao all met up with yugito at the main gates and got ready to head out for there first s-rank mission.

the group walked for a about thirt miles before stopping in a small resturant to break for lunch. the waitress walked up and smiled at them. "hello what can i get you today."

yugito looked up from her menu. "i'll have the steak salad please."

naruto smile. "i'll take the heart atack cheese burger."

yugao looked up. "i'll take boul of miso ramen."

haku finaly decided. "i'll have a chicken salad." the waitress took their orders and left. haku looked at yugit and giggled. "do all jinjuriki have as big of apitites as he does."

yugito chuckled. "only the males."

naruto pouted. "i don't eat that much." yugito laughed

"naruto-kun that burger is the size of your head." naruto just pouted as there food arived.

two hours later.

the team was walking down a dirt road when four figures apeared in front of them. the first ha blue skin with gills ont the side of his face and short spiked blue hair he wore a black cloack with red clouds on it and a kiri forhead protecter with the symbol slashed out. it was kisame hoshigaki.

the next was a man with short dark hair fair skin and most notacbly red eyes with three black tameo. he wore a cloak and head band like the other man but his had a konaha symbol. his name itachi uchiha

the third had dark skin wich was coverd in stitches most of his face was coverd exapt for his eyes he wore a clock and headband like the other two but his had a takegakure symbol. he was kakuzu

the last man had slightly taned skin and gray hair he carried around a three bladed scythe. he was dressed like the others but wore his headband around his neck with the symble for yagagakure on it

kisame looked over at hidan and kakuzu. "hey whats the zombie combo doin here."

hidan looked at him slightly anoyed. "what the fuck do ya mean what are we doin here we're after the nibi what the hell are you guys doin here."

kisame looked at him like he was stupid. "we're here for the kyuubi it's standin right there."

hidan smiled. "two jinjuriki this should be fun." he said grabbing his scythe. nruto looked at it trying to remember where he had seen it before. then it hit him.

"GUYS WHATEVER YOU DO DON"T LET THAT GUY WITH THE SCYTHE GET ANYWHERE NEAR YOU." he yelled remembering reading about a cult who called themselves the jashinist who could become almost immortal and could kill people through some bizzare ritual that involved blood.

yugao looked at him confused. "why not."

"that guy is part of a cult called the jashinist. trust me they're guys you don't mes with. leave him to me."everyone nodded and each stood infront of their opponent. yugito against itachi, naruto against hidan, yugao against kisame, and haku against kakuzu.

with naruto and hidan

naruto and hidan were squaring off against eachother. hidan looked at naruto and smirked. "since you seem to know about me you probably know that trying to fight me is pointless being that i am immortal."

naruto smirked knowing his secret. "not completly all someone has to do to kill you. is completly incenorate you." hidan widened his eyes he thought that jashin had made him completly immortal. he kept his face stoic. instead of saying any thing he just charged naruto. he swung his scythe trying to get whatever blood he could manage but naruto was too quick he went through a quick series of hand signs. "**fire style:fire ball jutsu."** a fireball about ten feet wide came out of naruto's mouth. hidan barely dodged it burning a small part of his cloke. he threw kunai at nruto but naruto dodged them makeing sure not to let hidan touch him.

"damn why can't i hit this kid he's just a brat." hadn growled trying not to loose his cancentration."

"you do relise i'm not going all out i haven't even relised one tail of kyuubi's chakra yet." hidan widend his eyes as he realised that naruto was telling the truth.

'_come to think of it he's right i haven't seen him use one tail yet and from what i heard all of the jinjuriki in kumo were suposed to be able to atleast use two tails if not more.'_ hidan thought s he dodged a chakra laysed kunai. naruto threw four more kunai hidan was able to dodge them all he smirked. "your aim really sucks kid you couldn't even hit me once." hidan said trying to get into naruto's head.

naruto smiled. "you still haven't figured it out yet have you i wasn't aiming for you." hidan looked around confused all the kid had done was throw a few kunai at him that kind of stuff happend all the time. he didn't notice naruto going through hand sings until he ended with a snake sign. "**demon style:rise of hell jutsu."** the area around them starte to glow and chakra connected the kunai to form a large pentagram.

hidan's eyes widend. "what the hell is this i've never seen anything like this before."

naruto smirked. "this is a jutsu of my own design the seals on design. it concentrates my youki into the seals on those kunai alowing me to create this large pentagram. it realeses the youki. and the best part is youki is poisinus to humans but considering that i have had kyuubi leaking small amounts of youki into my chackra sstem since birth my body has become more used to it so that it will only affect me if i use three or more tails. it may not be able to kill you but it will slow you down."

hidan flinched in pain. "yes but all i have to do is get out of the area. you may be able to hurt me but i'll just escape."

naruto smirked. "yeah but you can only leave if i relise the jutsu or you manage to kill me." naruto then started to got through mor hand seals hidan was suprised that he could still use another jutsu while concentrateing on the one going on. when he was done he yelled. "** fire style:grand hell fireball."** a large black fireball shot twords hidan as his eyes widend. it fad to be thirty feet wide at the least. the amount o youki leaking into his body was to much he couldn't move he was screwed and he knew it. as the flames engulfed him he screamed in pain when the smoke cleared the only one left standing.

with yugito and itachi

yugito charged at itachi with her sword he slipped a kunai out of his sleeve and they clashed. itachi looked her it the eyes and said.** "tsukonouymi."**

in the tsukonouymi

yugito was tied to a cross while itachi looked at her. "listen i have brought you here so that i can talk to you without being interupted. listen i am working undercover inside the akatsuki. i want you to pretend to fight me aperently naruto has managed to kill hidan kisame is also working with me. we were planing to come here to talk to you but we weren't planning on those two showing up. once the two of them are killed we will fall back and say that hidan and kakuzu died and we couldn't stand against two jinjuriki and a anbu at once."

yugito nodded. "everyone elsee is wearing hed phones i'll tell haku to move and luanch my strongest atack at kakuzu. naruto can then finish him. a ord of advice focuse chakra into your feet or you'll be blown back." itachi noded and relised her

in the real world

the two of them came out of their trance like state and yugito wispered into her head piece. "everyone start formation 666 haku." everyone nodded and yugito turned into her two tails form. haku relised her ice mirrors and quickly jumped away yugito/nibi luanched a tailed beast ball. it engulfed kakuzu as he screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground yugao and kisame continued their mock battle.

naruto walked over with a shadow cloneholding a inperfect rasengan. "well well well kakuzu looks like immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be."

kakuzu laughed weakly. "heheh looks... like i'm gonna... be done in... by a... brat."

naruto chuckled. "yeah but to be your just a old geazer who finnaly ran out of time." kakuzu laughed when he was impaled by the rasengan which then exploded in his chest. naruto cut his head off and sealed it in a scroll with hidans scythe. he then walked up to everyone smiling. "well two akatsuki that weren't asigned are better than no akstuki." noone laughed as they were all staring at him. he looked at them confused. "what i got something on my face." everyone nodded shocked. (yes even itachi.) haku walked up to him holding a small ice mirror. he looked at it and his eyes widened as he saw that his eyes were now purpale with one ring around them. naruto started freaking out. "what the hell is wrong with my eyes."

itachi stepped fowered. "don't worry naruto-kun what you have is called the rienngen. it is the legendary doujutsu of the sage of the six paths."

naruto smiled at this but got the strangest sense of dayjevu as he tried to remember who he was looking at. then it hit him like a sack of bricks. "i..i..itachi-niisan is that really you." itachi nodded. tears iin both of their eyes naruto ran fowerd and hugged itachi burrying his head in his chest. "itachi-nissan... they told me... tha..that you died... in a... training acident."

itachi smiled gently. "my father told you that so that you would stop looking for me once i joined the anbu."

naruto let go and looked at him. "what about sasuke and mikoto-chan are they okay."

itachi's face saddend a little. "sasuke is fine but kaa-san died."naruto saddend as itach told him the story about his mission and how mikoto's death was an accedint becuase fugaku threw her infront of itachi's sword when he stabbed him.

naruto looked at him with a sad smile. "it's okay itachi-niisan it's not your fault."

itachi smiled thankful that naruto didn't blame him. "naruto i have the location of a scroll on the riengen. here tke this it will tell you where to go whenever you go to konaha. make sure that you are not spotted going into this location." naruto nodded and itachi hugged him before he and kisame left.

yugao looked at everyone. "well i think we can call this mission a success. lets head home." everyone nodded as they took off for home."

kumo gates six hours later.

as the group walked into the kumo gates when they were stopped by the chunin guards. "raikage-samma wanted to see you four as soon as you got back." the four of them nodded and walked twords the raikage tower.

raikage tower

A was working on his paper work thankfull for the fact that naruto showed him the shadow clone jutsu. he heard a knock on the door and stated. "come in."

team yugao walked in and naruto came up to the desk. "mission sort of acomplished." A raised an eyebrow wanting a explanation. "it turns out that itach-niisan and kisame are really undercover but we were atacked by two diffrent akastuki members. we killed the two of them. i already sent proof to yaga and taki. and as a curtosy the sent me a notice that i am now S-ranked in the bingo book wanted both by danzo and the akastuki. since aperently itach-niisan told them that i killed both of them. which i did but yugito-chan did give kakuzu one hell of a beating."

A smiled and clapped his hands. "well since this was a village mission and not a client mission i'll call it acomplished. and now for a special anouncement konaha is hosting the chunin exams. and i have nomonated the three of you." everyone smiled and nodded. "good now go start training you leave in one month."

everyone left and started training for the chunin exams.

...

**thats 10 everything between naruto and itachi will be explained in the next chapter**

**and now for your quote of the day.**

**naruto: why do you keep doin these only one person has ever even answered.**

**cerburas: well to bad it's better to put the quote up and have a chance then not to at all.**

**naruto: whatever it's your time wasted**

**cerburas: (eyebrow twitches.) alright so we're playing that game. (cracks knuckles and goes to computer and starts typing.) as naruto lay there strapped to the table orochimaru waqlked in in nothing but his underwear.**

**naruto: (panicking) ok ok sorry sorry just please don't do it i swear i'll be good look i'm gonn go get you your favorit barbeeque from that place down the street. (runs for max's barbeeque.)**

**cerburas: good boy now for your quote. **"I'll walk straight through the fires of hell to face you, kane."


	11. Chapter 11

naruto walked up to the training grounds and got ready for his new hell on earth training for the chunin exams he sat in the grass and pulled out a scroll on spy jutsu. he found that there were a few on short range vision jutsu but most required long ranges. he made a few shadow clones in order to get the short range one down.

when he was sure that they were on the right track he left to go get some equitment from the house. naruto opened the back door when he herd moaning sounds coming from the living room. _'hmm might be rin-neechan and kakashi-niisan. could be funny to scare them.'_ naruto snuck up behind the couch. and jumped out screaming. "bugabugabuga." but what he saw scared him more than anything it wasn't rin and kakashi but zabuza and his mother. "WHAT THE HELL."

the two of them looked up from eachother, and spotted naruto. kushina blushed furiously. "soichi what are you doing here you weren't supossed to be back for atleast two more hours."

naruto looked at the two of them. "what am i doing here. i think the better quistion is what are you doing making out with zabuza." and with that he hit zabuza over the head. "and you what happened to loyalty you could have atleast told me you were dating my mother."

kushina looked at him. "so your not mad that the two of us are dating."

naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "no what i'm mad about is that you two decided to start dating without telling me." he turned to kushina. "kaa-chan your a grown women you can do whatever you want. i'm not here to babysit you." he then looked at zabuza giving him a look that promised death. "as for you if you ever hurt kaa-chan i will cut your testicales off shuv them down your throat then reach down there rip your intestinse out knit them into a sweater and make you wear it. do i make myself perfactly clear zabuza." zabuza paled but nodded furiously. naruto came up and patted him on the cheek. "good zabuza-chan." he stood up and turned around. "alright now i've got buisness to do. you two have fun." he waved as he walked away.

outside three hours later.

naruto was huffing on one knee. he had just spent the last three hours running around the training area with three hundread pound gravity seals before doin three sets of one hundred push-ups and one hundred sit-ups. he got up and dragged himself into the house. when the door closed rin popped her head out from the kitchen. "oh naruto-kun your back dinner will be ready in about an hour so go wash up."

"yes rin-chan i'll see you in a few minutes." naruto trudged upstairs to take a very much deserved shower. to him it sounded like havean to get ten pounds of dirt off of him.

an hour later

naruto walked down the stairs at the smell of dinner. he had been workking so hard today but didn't notice how hungry he was until he smelled the cooking food down stairs. he walked into the dinning room to see everyone except kakashi and anko who had missions today. he took a seat at the table and waited for dinner. rin came in and saw that noone was talking so she decided to stir the pot. "so naruto-kun i hear you walked in on an interesting site today."

naruto nodded. "yep i walked in on something that looked like a muumy kissing kaa-chan." the four women at the table giggled at the comment.

zabuza on the other hand just huffed then grinned deciding to get payback. "oh come on naruto thats nothing compared to what i've seen you and that yugito girl doing at the training ground. remember last monday."

naruto was taken back a little. he knew that zabuza was bluffing but decided to play along. "and what exactly were you spying on two twelve year olds doing ero-demon." naruto smirked at his victory.

the girls all looked at zabuza acussingly. especily kushina considering they were talking about her son. zabuza started seating bullets looking for an answer. when he couldn't find one he sighed in defeat. "fine i wasn't spying. they didn't do anything that i have knoledge of. me and kushina-chan just made a mistake of manking out in the living room."

naruto chuckled. "more like you mistakinly got cuaght. " the rest of the night was un eventful naruto turned in so that he could rest for his hell on earth training tomorrow.

...

**thats eleven sorry for the late update i had a lot of trouble writing it.**

**you woute is 'none og us should expect to live to see sunset.'**


End file.
